Talk:United States of America
In this page, it says something about the September 11th attacks. Anyone else think this should be removed? :I do, considering this has never been addressed (to my recollection) on 24. -Kapoli 23:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :: They did not specifically state it, but they took most of the plane bombing scenes and references out of there because it was after the 9-11 attacks... so it had an effect, while it was not explicitly mentioned. --BauerJ24 21:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Also, should we put all fifty states on the page even though they are not a part of 24? --BauerJ24 21:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : I vote no. As it stands, it provides a useful list of all of the states that have been mentioned in the 24''verse so far. I'm sure all of the states will get a mention at some point ''somewhere, if they haven't already. --Proudhug 01:03, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Appearances temp I just realized this page has all the appearances templates. This is intellectually brutalizing and an absurd waste of space. I believe that under the heading "Appearances" we should just have the italic words Various parts of the United States of America have been the primary setting for nearly all of the events of the 24-verse. This is a rare thing we can't even do for Jack's own article, given that he didn't appear in Conspiracy. Any opposition? 05:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : Go for it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Rename This has been bugging me forever. I want to rename this page to "United States." You could probably count on two hands the number of times "United States of America" was used in the series, and we're supposed to name articles based on the most commonly used name rather than the full and proper name. For another, there are even fewer instances on the wiki where it's necessary to use the full name in the text; it's understood what United States refers to. I feel this would save a lot of unnecessary effort spent piping every single instance of the wiki link here; there's a reason Wikipedia uses United States instead of the entire name. Rather than start three separate discussions, I also want to propose similar moves for two other countries: rename People's Republic of China to China and Russian Federation to Russia. Again, there is precedent on WP, and again, the full names are used extremely rarely in comparison to the more common, implicitly understood names. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :The article naming policy you're referring to, here, actually says that "full names preferred to partial names or nicknames". There are many instances when a person or thing is referred to by a shortened name most of the time, but article titles reflect the fullest number of words. The commonly used name precedent is when there are two different versions of a word being used - ie, Kim/Kimberly or Anthony/Tony - but we never knock words off because characters do most of the time. That would most likely involve moving "Jack Bauer" to "Jack". :As for the piping link issue - that is not an issue and is exactly what redirects are for. If you are suggesting running a bot to pipe every link like you did with the "Season X|Day X" debacle, that is not what we want. Redirects are in place to be used in articles, so you just have to use "United States" or "China" as a link and it will point to the right place. :We have articles such as Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia, which Wikipedia also names as such, and given your above reasoning we would probably shorten that title too, so I don't understand the logic behind how they name their articles--Acer4666 (talk) 18:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC)